The Gold Dragon: The Beginning
by someone compleatly random
Summary: Over a week has passed, and still no sign of the two dragons responsible for saving the world. But as two dragons fight for their right to be together, a new evil arises, and a new hero answers the call, but at what price? !Canceled!
1. IntroProlouge

I'd appreciate if you read this.

All right, this my first story… EVAR. It may or may not suck. But before I get this ball rollin', I'm going to do a few things to test out this site, see what it can or cannot do.

Like:

\/page

breaks/\

"custom quotations"

faces :P :D

copyright signs © ® ™

…triple dots…

and so on

* * *

Okay, there's no other way to say this, so I'll just say it:

I have NEVER played ANY of the legend games. Guilty. Mostly because, when they came out, I thought they were just more sequels to the three games that were actually good. So… my info is sketchy, at best. Most of it is from other peoples stories, and Wikipedia®. But, as soon as I do play them—and beat them—I will most likely rewrite this story and it's sequels. Yes there will be two sequels to this story. I'm already done with half of the first

* * *

((Any thing like this is an authors note, if I have to clarify something and it wouldn't make sense to wait till the end))

* * *

I will also have conversations with my alter ego, I like to call him Blitz.

Blitz: Yo!

Chips: He's a character a made after myself. He'll also make an appearance in the second sequel.

Blitz: SECOND SE…

Chips: yes! Second sequel. Sorry. Anyway, if you want to know why I'm doing this, well… I like to talk to myself. And not, talk to myself like "normal(?)" people do… I mean, actually having full on conversations with myself. So… basically, this is my life, animated.

* * *

Oh, and if your wondering why I'm testing things out, well… I'm using Word, Microsoft® Word '97 to be exact. And, there could be stuff that this can do, but the site can't.

* * *

Well… that's about it. So let's get this thing started, shall we?

Oh, but before I do… well you should know what's coming up ((BTW: sorry about the southern accent, I tend to write like I talk))

**Disclaimer**:

I only own my characters.

Canon characters and the original plot of "The Legend of Spyro™" belongs to their respective companie(s).

If you don't like the story, do what I do… click the "back" button, and read another story!

Blitz: I don't think Viperwatcher's gonna like you taking his thing.

Chips: Eh, I modified it, so, I don't think he'll mind… hopefully.

Blitz: What was that last part?

Chips: umm… let's get to the story.

* * *

Prologue

SPOILER ALERT

_**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, SKIP TO "Then something"**_

In the White Isle, the Chronicler was looking through one of his books when he notices someone, "Be welcome, friend," The Chronicler said as he looked toward the guest, "I've long been expecting you." He looked back at the book in front of him, "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many millennia," The chronicler looked back over his shoulder, "But now... Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

"And...What of Spyro?" Ignitus asked as he walked up to the Chronicler, "Is he..."

"Hmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The Chronicler replied. Then he summoned another book over to him, "You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." The Chronicler began to glow. Then he vanished, bestowing upon Ignitus the duties of the Chronicler.

Ignitus, after becoming a teal color, began to look through the book, "Well, young dragon..." Ignitus, the new age Chronicler said, "...where might you be?"

Then something caught his eye.

"Hmm? What's this."

He then began reading:

…

_With the defeat of Malefor, a new age has begun._

_But an age of peace, has yet to be restored._

_A much greater evil shall arise from the shadows,_

_And the gold dragons of fire shall be put to the test._

…

"This can't be right. The only gold dragon with the element of fire, is…" his eyes widened at the realization.

* * *

Blitz: Ooo, crappy cliffhanger, I didn't see that coming.

Chips: Hey, there's to much going on right now, that's all I could think of.

Blitz: Excuses, Excuses

Chips: Oh go… crawl in a hole or somethin' you frikin' lizard!

Blitz: I find that offensive.

Chips: Whatever

* * *

Oh, I just remembered something.

I'm going to ask random questions at the end of chapters. Some to know a little about you guys, some for fun. This week's question is:

Who's your fav Heroin?

Now that could be from a comic book, a TV show, a video game, a movie, whatever.

Now, my money goes to Samus Aran from Metroid Prime.

Kicking Space Pirates' Asses + Armor w/ a frikin' Laser Canon on the left arm = most. b. a. chick. EVAR!

* * *

Until next time :P

P.S. like I said before, I am not feeling very creative. So don't be surprised if I you don't see any thing past chapter 4 for a while.


	2. Chapter 1

O hai!

The intro really taught me alot about this site, especially one thing that I found interesting.

Blitz: And that would be?

Chips: Noone like to answer questions.

Blitz: (looks at the chapter) so your not doing it any more?

Chips: Na, I just couldn't think this week.

And with that...

**Disclaimer:**

I only own my characters.

Other characters are the property of their respective companie(s).

If you don't like the story, read another one!

* * *

In the meadows off of Warfang, two dragons flew around each other playfully.

One, a dark gold dragon with a single white stripe on either side, and a chest slightly darker. His wings, horns, and back spikes are a dark brown, as well as the tip of his tail, which is sharp enough to pierce scales.

The other, a maroon dragoness, with small, even streaks of indigo. Her chest, horns, wings, and back spikes are a onyx color, and a slender, curved blade graces the tip of her tail.

The gold dragon, lands in the field, trying to catch his breath. Lucian looked around for the dragoness to see if she landed, but finds nothing.

"Sakura!"

…

"Sakura!"

Starting to get annoyed, he looks around to find himself staring into deep indigo eyes.

"Boo."

He yelped and fell back onto the grass.

Sakura then started laughing and said, "What's wrong, did I scare you?"

"No… just… startled me, that's all."

"Sure," she sarcastically muttered. "I scared you."

"Yeah right," he collapsed from his exhaustion.

She looked down with concern.  
"I'm good," he said, still panting.

"You know, you tire easily."

"I'm still—better than—most of—the others," he managed between gasps.

"You think we should be getting back to the city, you know, before they send someone fo…" she was interrupted by a voice from the meadows.

* * *

Until next time :P


	3. Chapter 2

Blitz: (Walks into room) What's with the late update?

Chips: Well, two reasons:

1.) i don't like to post on holidays

Blitz: What holidays?

Chips: The 10th was National Suicide Pervention Day, then 9/11, then yesterday was National Video Games Day

2.) My original plan was to post every other Saturday, but I felt that was too long

Blitz: Hmm... Sooo... should we do the disclaimers?

Chips: Well duh

**Disclaimer:**

Chips: I only own my characters.

Blitz: Other characters are the property of their respective companie(s).

If you don't like the story, read another one!

* * *

"Sakura!"

A look of confusion came over the two dragons until the voice was heard again.

"Sakura!"

"Oh crap! That's Volteer," said Lucian at realization.

"Hide!" Sakura said, not wanting either of them to get caught.

He immediately ran straight towards a patch of wheat grass, that he just so happened to be able to blend into.

And not soon enough did he do this, did Volteer came into the dragoness' view.

((i said it once i'll say it again. i've never played the games. so i don't know really how they talk or act ¯\_(o_O)_/¯ so just use your imagination, you lazy bum!))

"There you are," said the large yellow guardian. "Where have you've been, young one?"

"Uh… just… taking a break?" she tried to excuse her absence from the temple.

"You know that doesn't start until five minutes," he said with an unconvinced smile.

"Thought I'd get a head start," still trying to cover for herself… and Lucian.

"Hmm… where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"Lucian."

"I haven't seen him," she lied.

"I know he's here," he stated, starting to look around.

"I don't know what your talking about," she lie once more, when he spotted the wheat patch.

"Lucian," the gold dragon cringed at the sound of his name, and knew he was busted.

"Crap."

So, like the dragon he is, he decided to go out with a bang.

He poked his head out of the grass, looked around swiftly, and went back into the patch. ((you know… like a prairie dog))

This, of course, brought Sakura to laughter. Even Volteer smirked at this action. As Lucian emerged from the grass, Sakura, after getting over her laughing fit, stated the obvious.

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, it's me. What do you expect?"

"I expect you to be back at your post," Volteer broke in.

"Uh… sorry, Sir."

"Yeah, we'll get back now," said the dragoness.

They started to head north toward Warfang, but were stopped when they heard the guardian say, "neither of you parents are going to like this."

They turned to each other and expected the worst.

"Which is why I won't tell them."

"Seriously?" the both of them asked with hope.

"Go on, and hurry before they send someone not as forgiving as I."

They gave their thanks and flew off to the city.

* * *

What did you do September 12, National Video Games Day

((like I need to ask))

Until next time :P


	4. Chapter 3

Chips: I would like to aplolgize in advance.

Blitz: For?

Chips: This really long and boring chapter. Also the fact that most of this chapter is long and boring.

Blitz: ...

Chips: It probably won't be until around the tenth chapter before the "action" part of this story gets started... and i haven't even wrote that yet!

Blitz: Jeez... hey it's getting a little late.

Chips: (looks at clock) OH CRAP, your're right! Could you take over the disclaimers?

Blitz: Can do.

**Disclaimer:**

Chips only owns his characters.

Other characters are the property of their respective owner(s).

If you don't like the story, then shove it up your...

Chips: BLITZ!

Blitz: I mean... read another one.

* * *

As the city came into view, Lucian and Sakura split up their formation and went to their separate. Sakura flew towards the south of the city. Lucian, north.

* * *

Sakura landed in the south side of the city and quickly returned to her post before she got caught. Unfortunately…

"Where the hell have you been, young one?"

Looking up, she saw her adoptive step-mother.

"Nowhere, Etsu."

"What did I say about using my name!"

((man, what a bitch))

"Sorry, step-mother."

"You weren't out with that Silas boy, were you?"

"No."

"I sure hope not… after what his family did…"

"I wasn't their fault! How could…"

"WHAT did I say about talking back to me!"

((no… seriously. What a frikin' Bitch))

"Sorry, I just don't see why you guys are mad at them for something that was completely out of their hands."

"You would think you'd have more respect for your own family. I will never forgive them for leaving Azami behind."

"DON'T you dare say her name…"

"And what, prattle, is it of yours that I can't say my own sister's name?"

"…"

"That's what I thought. Now get back to your post."

"Why, break's starting in a minute."

"You already took yours now didn't you."

With one last glare of hatred, she turned away to her post.

((what is this, Cinde-frikin-rella))

* * *

Lucian landed in the east side of the city and ran to his post.

((In case your wondering, the city took a toll from the war, so dragons, young and old, are stationed at "posts" to help with repairs hope that helps))

But just as he rounded the corner, he saw a young dragoness, that looked just like him, just without the white stripe and a few years younger than he.

Sighing from relief, "Hey, Lucille."

"Hey, bro."

They started walking down the hall.

"So, where have been?" she asked with a smile.

"I gather you already know."

"You were with Sakura."

"Your not going to tell dad that are you?"

"No. In fact, I don't even think he knows your gone."

"Well, that's half good."

"Why half?"

"I don't know if Sakura's family will be as forgiving."

"You got that right. I met her stepsister the other day, jeez."

They both laughed at this remark, which caught the attention of a large gold dragon.

"Lucian! Lucille! There you are. I was just going to tell you two that break was starting soon."

"Thanks dad," Lucille turned to her brother, "I gotta go. See ya."

"See ya."

As she left, Lucian turned to his father. "Hey, dad."

"Yes, Lucian, what is it?"

"I know I asked this like, a hundred times before, but… if your, mom's, and Lucille's element is electricity… why is mine fire?"

"You know, I've always wanted to know that to. But, there could be a chance that, being that your mother's father was a fire dragon, the gene just skipped her and went to you."

"Was he a gold dragon?"

"That's not important."

"You said that last time…"

But before he could argue more…

GONG

"Well, That's break. I'm going to explore the city a little."

"All right, just stay away from that Isamu family. I have nothing against you and Sakura together, but they are another story."

"How long are you guys going fight. It gets tiring."

"I don't know. They are really took… 'it' hard."

"I know you didn't do it on purpose… so does Sakura."

"Wish it was that easy for the rest of her family."

((wow… I am all dialogue))

* * *

Blitz: Yes you are

Chips: Bite me

Blitz: Don't tempt me

If you were to be able to chose five things to use for the journey to the afterlife, what would you chose?

((we're learning about the ancient Egyptians in world history, and we had this for homework))

Until next time :P


	5. Chapter 4

Chips: 5 things

1.) REALLY late update. sorry

2.) I would like to adress a typo from the last chapter. I said "that most of this chapter is long and boring."

I ment "that most of this STORY is boring." sorry again

3.) Oxyphyr, if you reading this, i found something we have in common.

We can get bored of our storys easily.

Blitz: So your bored of the story...

Chips: You can blame my ADHD. Which transitions to...

4.) My bordom has gotten to a point where i can't write this without wanting to gnaw on my face

Blitz: ...

Chips: So be ready NOT to see any thing past this point for a while. And...

5.) What the crap is wrong with you people! there are over 250 hits on this story, but 1 REVEIW! And i know most of you have seen my profile, so you should know that... I. NEED. HELP!

Blitz: You can say that again

Chips: Shut up. I really don't care if you guys answer the questions, those things are just for fun. Just give some tips so I know wether I need to get better... or go to plan B.

Blitz: Which is?

Chips: Become a Music Producer ^_^

**Disclaimer:**

I only own MY charachters

Other characters are the property of their respective owner(s).

If you don't like the story, read another one

And i can't stress this enough...

I have NEVER played any of the Legend games. I don't know how they talk and/or act. I just give it a wild guess off of what i've read so far.

* * *

Not even a minute later, Lucian found himself walking down the corridors of the city. Along side him, was a sea-foam green dragon, with a forest green underside.

"Ssooo…"

"'So', what?" countered Lucian.

"Oh, come on," Glade returned, "it's almost 'that time', do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well…"

"Wait, wait, let me guess. Umm… Krystal?"

"Na."

"Good cause she's mine."

Lucian suppressed a laugh.

"Umm… Terra."

"Nope."

"Umm…," then it dawned on him, "it not Sakura, is it?"

He just smirked.

"Do you have any idea how much her family's gonna hate that…"

He was cut off, "It gets to a point where I just don't care anymore, Glade. I mean, it's like we're ment to be together, you know?"

"No."

"(sigh) why'd I even ask."

GONG

GONG

GONG

"It's a meeting," realized Lucian.

Then, the P.A. switched on.

((for the sake of the story, lets just say they have inter-com systems over there))

"Would all dragons ages 14 to 22, please make your way to the Main Hall. All dragons 14 to 22, please come to the Main Hall. Thank you."

"Well," said Glade, "you heard the voice, lets go."

They made their way to the main hall.

* * *

In the meadows of Avalar, two dragon were flying around, as they were racing each other.

One, had black scales, with ruby underside and wings. She had five horns on her head; all pointing back. At the tip of her tail was a sharp, sickle-like blade.

The other, was purple, with golden-yellow everything else. He, although, only had two horns on the top of his, which curved up at the end.

"I'm beating you," Cynder said in a sing-song tone.

"Not for long!" Spyro replied and sped up towards the dragoness.

They have been flying for a few hours now, and so far, Cynder had the upper hand. She was the fastest of the two of them. But, Spyro thought of something clever… and a little drastic. He flew up sharply, to the point that, when she turned around, she couldn't see him.

"Spyro?"

No answer.

She started to look around her, "Spyro? Come on, it's not funny!" She even looked below herself.

She barely had any time to think about looking up, when an object collided on top of her, sending both plummeting towards the ground. She noticed the meadows got ever so close until…

Her would be attacker opened his wings to slow the fall. Before she knew it, they were soaring completely parallel with the ground. They landed in the field.

"That was a really Stupid move, Spyro," she said with a chuckle.

"It was the only way to catch up to you," a smirk wiped on his face.

She smiled back, "So your saying I beat you?"

"You wish."

They both collapsed as exhaustion caught up to them.

"How long have we been going at it?" she asked.

"Probably a few hours."

"It feel like only minutes."

"Well… time flies."

They stayed there, laying on their back, looking up at the clouds. Spyro turned his head and gazed at Cynder, admiring her beautiful scales, glimmering in the sunlight. There was something about her, he just couldn't explain it. He kept staring, until she turned to him.

"Something wrong?"

He snapped out of his trance, "Uh?"

"You were staring."

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't be. I… kinda liked it."

They smiled at each other, then returned their gaze to the clouds.

"I still can believe we survived."

"I know," he replied, "hey by the way, do you remember what happened after we defeated Malefor?"

She looked at him, "Why, you don't remember?"

"It's just a haze."

"Well, you tried to get me to leave, and I refused…"

"I remember that much."

"Then you started to… glow with energy, the world started to form back together, and…"

A pause.

"And What?"

'Should I say it?,' she thought to her self. 'How would he react? What would he say?'

At this point, he was watching her with concern.

"Cynder?"

She snapped out of her thought, "Umm… that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. Oh by the way," she tried to change the subject, "you think we should be getting to Warfang?"

"Oh jeez, I completely forgot about that. They're probably wondering if we're still alive."

"In that case," she quickly got up and became airborne.

"HEY, no fair!"

* * *

Heads or Tails?

Until next time :P


End file.
